narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandiba
The Gandiva (目路場, Gandiva) is an ancient ethereal bow that has existed outside the boundaries of both space and time. It has slept within the subconscious planes of thousands. Subsiding quietly in their soul. However, Zenjou's aquisition of Gandiba differed from it's previous guardians. Zenjou's extreme desire to protect his loved one's and his unrivaled obsession for archery caused his soul to coalesced with Gandiba. Thus unifying the weapon and it's master. Such a miracle is Gandiba's reasoning for manifesting within his subconscious in it's awakened form as well as binding to his soul. Another conceptualized bow wielded by Zenjou, it has been sought by thousands throughout passing years. It is an indestructible weapon comprised of immense power. Said to have been crafted by warriors from beyond Shinobi's eras, the Gandiva possesses abilities that far surpass those of future design. It is thought to have been the prototype of future bows. The Gandiva was capable of piercing the God Tree and actually causing it pain. Legend states that the Gandiva was crafted during the time of endless wars. It is the product of hundreds of orphans wishing for protection and salvation. This dream resonated in the shape of a golden bow, which protected the orphans using the released dreams and aspirations of fallen warriors from the past, present and future. History Gandiba has existed since the earliest wars have plagued innocent lands, causing the earth to soak in innocent blood. It is the product of two opposite forces that existed since the dawn of humanity. And so, thousands have quested to gain control over it's unimaginable power. Being such an ancient weapon, those knowledgable of older times title it as the First Bow (初弓,Shokyū). During the inital wars, Gandiba had switched from master to master. Killed by rising conqueror's as a means of victory. In a world without Chakra, very few possessed means to defend from the infamous weapon. Gods rose and fell after obtaining such concentrated energy. It possessed a deteriorating effect on the psyche of those who yielded it for simple greed. This occurred due to Gandiba being born from the pure hearted wishes of innocent orphans. However, their own anger and hatred created a pure darkness which existed as Gandiba's opposite. Few humans existed in such a time with a pure heart, causing Gandiba to spend most of it's life shrouded in evil and selfishness, granting determined warriors destructive capability. Yet, Gandiba was still able to protect those unable to protect themselves. It recieved an unimaginable boost when guarding those loved by it's master. After Kaguya's introduction of chakra, Gandiba's existence became a sheer myth. One of her first decrees involved stealing the bow and having it sealed away. Years gathered after her defeat. Eventually, she was sealed into the moon, and the secrets of the Gandiba disappeared. Soon, it became nothing more than a legend. Until Indra, her grandchild, stumbled upon it's location. He decided to utilize it for himself, hoping to gain an upperhand against the constant war against his brother. Under Indra, Gandiba once again took it's obsidian form. However, his greed and hatred for Asura corruped Gandiba like none other. It was this tainting that caused Gandiba to reject Indra before he could deliver a killing bow. Gandiba's location afterwards went unknown for generations. Some thought it had been destroyed, others speculated that Gandiba simply went into a pocket where it remained unaffected by humanities darkness. In truth, Gandiba found itself in the hands of a sage. Who decided that humanity no longer required such a weapon thanks to Sage of Six Path's gift to the world. He sealed it into a child. An innocent, pure hearted creature, and raised him with a single objective. To seal it into their child, keep them pure and do so for all eternity. As time progressed, only few were able to yield Gandiba in times of necessity. Which often involves protecting their loved ones. Before the current age, Gandiba had not been seen since Sunagakure's finding, where it was used to subdue the Shukaku. The specific family line which possesses Gandiba discarded it's last name ages before. A method of protecting it's secracy. Before Zenjou came into possession his adoptive father and the Land of Wind Daimyō, Heki, had Gandiba sealed within himself. Throughout his life, he was unable to utilize the ancient weapon. But kept his duty going forward. However, soon it was revealed that Heki could not have a succcessor. His sterile nature made it impossible for children. And such, he thought it foolish to kidnap someone to do so. Those blessed with Gandiba required a special blood which had traversed alongside the bow. Serving as a cage, Gandiba's immense power would deteriorate one from within. Those born from it's previous cage inherited a special body capable of holding onto it. Heki soon pondered the thought of Gandiba no longer hiding fromt he world. He feared the amount of pent up power it possessed. And trembled at the thought of someone using Gandiba in upcoming battles. It was then that Zenjou had been brought before him. A small, white haired child pure of heart. At first, he simply took Zenjou in through a favor with the Kazekage. But as Zenjou grew a bit older, he realized that the child possessed a unique gift. When Zenjou was only 2, he had accidently cut himself on an unsheathed blade. But before Heki's eyes, Zenjou's wounds healed almost instantly. A feat that even his own line of guardians had not possessed. Heki decided that Zenjou possessed the prowess to hold onto Gandiba. He performed a final test. Heki laid out two items before Zenjou. A kunai and a bow and arrow. Should Zenjou choose the Kunai, he'll allow the boy to live the life as a normal shinobi. But upon touching the bow, Heki realized that fate had delivered him. The sealing was lengthy due to Zenjou lacking Heki's familiar blood. And at one point, Zenjou even died. But soon, he came back as Gandiba synched with his soul. A forced binding. Soon Zenjou's life, his existence became one with Kyūjutsu. Zenjou is the current master of Gandiba. And perhaps it's strongest due to his natural affinity for weapony, especially bow and arrows. Originally, Heki attempted to fully seal Gandiba inside Zenjou. Leaving it in it's dormant state. However, Zenjou's undying wish to protect his loved one's merged with his unrivaled love for archery made it impossible to seal it completely.Instead, Heki's seal only prevented Gandiba's overwhelming power from completely consuming Zenjou. Yet, some its concentrated darkness leaked into Zenjou's psyche. This took the appearance of him having visions of it's past, which he percieved as horrid nightmares. Having Gandiba sealed within Zenjou allowed him to become an archer of unpercieved talent. Heki speculates that without it, he would have been an impressive archer regardless. But with Gandiba within, he was able to encampass archery as a concept rather than an art of war. That Gandiba allowed Zenjou the acquisition of skills in a matter of months which took others a life time. Allowing him to create his own type of conceptualized bow of an unprecedented design. Upon the birth of his daughter, Zenjou learned how to access Gandiba freely. However, he is currently learning more about the bow through his father's lost manuscripts and self analysis. Overview Gandiba is both connected to the positives and negatives of Humanity. From happiness to sadness. To joy and suffering. Those who are aware of Gandiba's truth describe it as a coin. Darkness and light sealed into one coin, yet two opposite faces that cannot exist on one face. Gandiba chooses whether it will be a bow of positivity or negativity through it's master's own emotional state. Those who possess a pure hearted nature or an extreme drive to protect a love one, wields Gandiba in it's golden state. However, Gandiba embraces it's obsidian form when wielded by those who are consumed by darkness or negative emotional extremes. Both sides possess equal power. Instead, it's damage output depends solely on it's master's own heart. Gandiva, as mentioned previously, isn't a physical bow as one would think. It is the first concept of one. An ancient idea, brought from imagination into reality using extreme prowess. Being an ethereal bow, it's structure is completely comprised of energy. However, it's physical appearance and texture resembles that of gold. So much so that it's activation temporarily blinds all in it's presence, of course excluding it's master. It is a bow which can be summoned within one's grasp. A normal size bow that fires arrows exponentially stronger than one would initially believe. Gandiva's specialty revolves around it's connection to humanity. It draws the passion, dreams and aspiration from fallen warriors throughout the past, present and future as a source. Forming massive crimson spears in it's nock. These arrows are incredibly large, and possess enough power to pierce all. A single arrow contains the force of Ten Thousand. Making it an ethereal weapon of absolute destruction. Able to subdue tailed beast in a single shot. Upon firing, the bow releases a thundering sound which rumbles the earth, deafening all in it's path. The Gandiva, due to it's source of ammunition, is inexhaustible. This is often symbolized by two golden quivers comprised of energy strapped to his back. It's strongest and final attack involves gathering the forces of the past, present and future into a single arrow. Suspended into the atmosphere, the arrow is large enough to utterly destroy a village. It is a technique which is used to decimate the ultimate evil. A darkness to powerful to overcome. When dropped from it's position, the arrow releases a gigantic blast known for sending reverberations miles upon miles away. It's effect even felt in a different country entirely. Like all truths in life, Gandiba the Golden Bow is only a half of it's true power. Darkness has always existed alongside life. And within humans, this balance remains true. However, at a certain point, one side overwhelms the other.... Gandiba is a bow sensitive to human nature....When corrupted with darkness....Disintegrates.... Triva * The Gandiva is the strongest bow in Hindu mythology. A bow capable of destroying the universe.... * Huge inspiration from Type-Moon.